Wiki Rules
These are so the wiki can be as good of a place as it can. If there is any confusion, please contact one of the mods. If there is anyone seen breaking these rules, please report them to a mod. General *'No Swearing' :This is pretty straightforward. Just because the comic swears doesn't mean you can. Use of the seven letter 'f' word, 'n' word, or racial slurs will result in an instant ban. *'No Vandalism' :Unless the page specifically says anyone can edit it, assume it's owner does not want anyone editing it. *'Obey Copyright Laws' :Stick to the basic rules of copyright. Don't claim something is yours when it's not. *'Keep content and conversation PG-13.' :Though UnOrdinary works for older readers, we don't want excessive gore or adult themes. Pages that display that sort of content will be given warnings, then taken down. That means no sexual stuff. *'You must be at least 13 years old be on this (or any) wiki.' :This is in FANDOM’s Terms of Use, which you automatically agree to when you sign up for an account *'Keep content and conversation PG-13.' :Though UnOrdinary works for older readers, we don't want excessive gore or adult themes. Pages that display that sort of content will be given warnings, then taken down. That means no sexual stuff! Hugging and kissing and dating is okay, but none other. *'Listen to what the admins tell you to.' :The things that they say are important and ignoring them will lead to consequences. If you have been given a warning message for rulebreaking, respond to the message, to give proof that you have read it. *'Treat other users and their opinions with respect'. :This community is meant to be a warm and welcoming one - please don't hate on another user, even if their views differ from yours. If you feel like someone has been hating on you, please contact an admin, who will deal with the problem. Do not, under any circumstances, attack users or broader groups on the bases of things such as religion, race, or sexuality (if you know it at all). These types of hate will NOT be tolerated, and you will get blocked for it. *'Do not harass other users.' :Harassing includes things like: spamming on their message wall, repeatedly asking for coding, art or roleplay, etc. If a user says no, do not try to force them to do the work for you anyway. They may be busy with life difficulties, school and homework or anything else, or they might simply not be open for requests! There's plenty of users happy to draw/code/roleplay with your cat for you, so don't bother people who say no. *'Do not badge farm.' :Badge farming is when you repeatedly post small edits in order to get badges. Badges are just for fun and their existence should not be abused. *'Only use art that was made by you or for you'. :If you haven't gotten an artist's permission to use their art, then please don't use it. This applies to not only wiki art but art shared on other websites as well. Just because you found it on the internet doesn't mean it's free to use. Realistic images, however, may be used as long as they are usable or the credit has been given. *'Keep advertisements on blog posts.' :If you want to promote your wikis and websites somewhere, it can only be done on a blog post. Also, please make sure you don't advertise too much. *'Share as little personal information about you as possible'. :This includes your age, where you live, your full name or anything else that should be kept private. *'No spoilers about a new comic right after it's been released.' :We're pretty lenient on this one, but if you're talking to someone and they are excited to read the new comic, please don't be a jerk and spoil it for them. Fastpassers---this applies to you! *'No ban evasion.' :Ban evasion is the act of making a second account after the first one gets banned. This would also get you banned for your IP- meaning you can’t make another account from your location/device. * Ask before adding god tiers. Please ask staff members before adding characters of high ability levels in schools. This ensures that we have a variety of ability levels within characters. * Ask before making new categories. If you think the wiki needs a new category, please leave a message on a staff member's wall saying which category you think needs added, rather than just making the category. Content categories are the exception. If you have 5+ pages, you can make a content category, like the following: Category:Content (YourNameHere) Roleplaying *'Minimal Gore' :Don't go in to excessive detail about injuries. *'Injuries' :Don't majorly injure or kill other user's characters without their permission. This means ask them first. *'Language' :Once again, no swearing. No swear words of any kind. * Keep content PG-13 at highest :Once again, though the comics are meant for older readers, content should be kept at PG-13 or lower. Usable Schools *'Contests' :There will be contests to decide who will have a roleplaying, usable school. Please do not make a school on a page, instead leave it on a blog post and enter it in the next contest. *'Unusable Schools' :If a school that did not win a contest is found on a page, the user will be given a week to move it onto a blog page before the page is deleted. The user will be notified to move it before deletion, however. :These schools can be referenced in personal pages, though no other users may use them except for the creator. If you have any questions, ask Aira, Star, or Telepath Category:Help